


I get to love you (Shadowhunters Season 4)

by Charlotte_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters Season 4, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Charlotte_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Alec and Magnus are happily married and on their honeymoon, but their honeymoon is interrupted when they realize the effects of Alec's alliance never wore off. Alec and Magnus try to find out why the effects never faded for only Alec and try to keep it a secret for Alec's safety.Clary is trying so hard to move on and forget the strange encounter with Jace. But she can't stop thinking about him, especially when she keeps having odd dreams which can't be memories right?Izzy and Simon face trouble in their relationship when a new racist shadowhunter tries to stop Simon from being allowed to come to the institute and rally others to side with him. As head of the instiute Izzy has to battle for Simon's rights.Camille wants Magnus back while Raj wants Alec, they are determined to do anything to get them back.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad they didn't do season 4, so I decided to try writing my own season 4. I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Just a heads up there is a homophobic word used by a villain, be careful if that would trigger you.

Alec smiled lovingly at his husband as they walked back to the house Magnus had in Paris. Alec agreed with Magnus when he had said it was fitting they spend their honeymoon in the city of love. Alec couldn't believe he was married to the love of his life. Growing up, Alec feared he would never marry someone he loved as he was in love with Jace. Alec had thought he would either end up alone or be forced to marry a woman. 

He was so thankful Magnus had saved him from making the biggest mistake in his life. If it weren't for Magnus, he would be married to Lydia right now. Alec found himself playing with his engagement ring, it was a habit he couldn't stop as the ring meant everything to him. It was the only thing that had calmed him down in Edom when he couldn't control his magic. 

Alec had initially felt guilty about going on the honeymoon when Jace was in so much pain from losing Clary. But when Jace found out he insisted that Alec should go. Alec had tried to protest but Jace wouldn't let him.

Losing Clary had hurt Alec and Magnus too. Though they had a bad start Alec and Clary had become close when he had moved on and found happiness with Magnus. While Magnus had watched Clary grow up which had made him protective of her and he had become closer with her too. They tried to comfort each other, but they were both also still grieving for Clary and some days they just stayed in bed feeling too upset to do anything. Though Clary wasn't dead they could never see her again so it felt like they had lost her forever.

When Alec and Magnus arrived at the house, they cuddled while watching Glee which Magnus loved re-watching and had even got Alec to love the show too. Magnus loved that Britney was bisexual like him, though the biphobia on the show did upset him and Alec comforted him when that happened. And Alec yelled angrily at the characters on the screen when they were being biphobic. 

"Alexander do you mind getting the pop corn? I accidently left it in the kitchen". 

"Of course", Alec said with a smile. Though suddenly the pop corn flew from the kitchen to Alec's hands. "I thought you wanted me to get the pop corn?" Alec said in confusion. 

"I did, that wasn't me Alexander", Magnus said and Alec realized he was looking at the pop corn in shock. 

"Wait, you're saying I-I did that?"

"It's the only explanation. But it shouldn't be possible, the effects of the alliance rune should have worn off by now. Is this the first time you have done magic since you saved me from Edom?" 

"Yeah I had thought I couldn't do magic anymore. I don't even know how I managed to do this", Alec said. Alec was freaking out, what did this mean? Was his magic going to be permanent and would that mean he was immortal now? "Maybe we should try calling Jace and ask him if the effects are still happening for him?" 

"I don't know Alexander, if people find out about your magic it would put you in danger. From both the Clave and warlocks. The Clave will want to experiment on you, while some warlocks will not be happy to find out that a shadowhunter has magic. They could try to kill you". 

Alec squeezed Magnus' hands comfortingly, "I understand the danger, but we need to know if this has only happened to me. If it has happened to Jace too, maybe it would just be the rune and not something to do with me".

Magnus reluctantly agreed, he hoped it had happened to Jace. Alec would be in so much danger if it was only happening to him. They couldn't call Clary as she still didn't remember them, though Magnus made a mental note to keep an eye on Clary in case she was experiencing any vampire powers. 

"Hey Alec, what's up?" Jace said when he picked up. 

"Hey, I was um wondering if you still have any Seelie powers left from the alliance rune. Are you unable to lie for example?" 

"No I'm still able to lie thankfully, I didn't mean thankfully I meant-" 

"It's okay Jace, so you are completely back to normal?" 

"Yeah, I have no Seelie powers. Why do you ask?" 

Alec wanted to tell Jace the truth, but Magnus had asked him not to. Alec understood Magnus was afraid for his safety so he reluctantly lied, "No reason I was just curious". 

Jace wasn't fully convinced but he knew better than to push, "Okay, I hope you are enjoying your honeymoon. You will have to tell me and Izzy everything when you get back, but uh not completely everything I don't need to know what you and Magnus do in the bedroom". 

"Jace!" Alec scolded his face was bright red making Magnus laugh. "See you when I get back". 

"Yeah see you then, I love you Parabatai", Jace said. He was still feeling guilty for neglecting Alec and treating him badly when Clary first came into their lives. And when Magnus was in a coma he was so focused on Clary he had left Alec alone when he needed him most. So he wanted to show how much he loved Alec to try and make up for it. 

"I love you too", Alec said with a smile and hung up. Though his smile dropped when he realized this meant it was only happening to him, how was that even possible? Before he could start to spiral Magnus pulled him into a hug. 

"I take it Jace doesn't have any Seelie powers?"

Alec nodded feeling too overwhelmed and scared to speak. 

"We'll get through this Angel, I won't let anyone hurt you". 

Meanwhile Clary was having a horrible nightmare, the man she knew now was called Jace was lying in her arms but he was no longer breathing. She had just seen Valentine kill Jace which had been horrifying. Clary didn't understand the terrible pain she felt in her heart, she didn't know this man. Yet she couldn't stop the tears falling as she cradled Jace's body refusing to let go of him. 

Clary woke with a scream that made her roommate and best friend Simon come rushing to her. Simon and Luke had been the only ones she had known before she discovered the Shadow world so they were the only ones she remembered. She didn't have memories of their time in the Shadow world but she still had all the memories from before then. Clary wanted to live in her own place rather than Luke's house now that she was older, so she and Simon shared an apartment. Simon hugged Clary and she clung to him tightly. 

"Was it another nightmare?" Simon said. Simon felt that as he and Luke were the only she could remember, that they should protect her, which was why he was so relieved when Clary asked him to share an apartment with her. It helped him protect her better. 

Some Downworlders had tried to attack Clary to get revenge as she was Valentine's daughter, not knowing that she didn't remember the Shadow world. Thankfully Simon had been with her so when one of the Downworlders had knocked Clary out, he used his vampire powers as Clary wouldn't be able to see him.

Clary had been having a lot of nightmares lately, she told him about them and they were bad memories of Valentine attacking her or him. Simon hated not being able to tell her they were memories but she didn't remember enough yet for him to be able to tell her without making her think he was crazy. 

"Yeah Valentine killed Jace it was so awful Simon". 

Simon jolted in shock at hearing Jace's name, "How do you know he was called Jace?" 

Clary looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry Si, I should have told you but I didn't want to worry you. I met Jace last week, he had come to my art show. When I saw him I knew his name and that he meant a lot to me but I don't understand why he is so important to me when that was the first time I met him". 

Simon was hurt that neither Clary or Jace had told him this, Clary rarely kept secrets from him and it always hurt when she did. He and Jace had become close friends and Simon had thought he would tell him if something like this had happened it. He felt betrayed but right now Clary needed him so he tried to push it aside for her. "Have you seen Jace since?" 

"No, there were times when I thought I saw him but I was just imagining things", Clary said shakily. 

"You need some hot chocolate I'll make you some". 

"Wait Si, please stay with me", Clary said and gestured for him to lie in the bed with her. 

Once upon a time Simon would have felt awkward about this as he was in love with Clary, but now he had moved on and loved Izzy. And though Clary didn't know who Izzy was, she knew he had a girlfriend and was she was relieved things weren't awkward between them anymore. So Simon joined her and held her so she could fall asleep without fear of nightmares. 

Izzy had been going through some reports in her office the next day when she was interrupted by Jackson. He was a new shadowhunter that had been transferred a few weeks ago. She hated him as he was so racist and homophobic. He kept saying horrible things about Simon, Alec and Magnus. 

Jackson was trying to stop Simon and Magnus from coming to the institute unguarded, Izzy hated that Jackson assumed they would attack them just because they are Downworlders. Jackson also didn't like that Simon and Magnus were bisexual. He kept saying Simon would just cheat on Izzy and that Magnus would do the same to Alec which made her so angry she had broken Jackson's nose. 

Jackson felt Alec shouldn't be a shadowhunter at all let alone Inquisitor just because he was gay. Jackson was trying to get their colleagues to sign petitions. One to make Alec stop being the Inquisitor and another to stop Simon and Magnus from coming to the insitute unguarded and without permission. Izzy had tried to stop him and had burnt the petitions in the fire. 

But Jackson was determined and Izzy sighed in frustration when he handed her more copies of the petitions. "You're not going to give up are you?" 

Jackson grinned smugly, "Nope. You can't ignore this Izzy, I'm not going to stand by when a bloodsucker can roam free around the insitute or while a faggot is the Inquisitor-"

""I already told you when you arrived that we don't tolerate racism or homophobia! You are suspended for six months". 

Jackson spluttered, "You can't do that!" 

"I'm the Head of the Institute so I can. And you will address me as either ma'am or Miss Lightwood not Izzy. Only my friends and family get to call me that. You are lucky I'm not suspending you for longer". 

"This isn't over, you have no idea who you are messing with!" Jackson said and stormed out of the office. 

Izzy rolled her eyes, she handled much worse than Jackson she wasn't worried. And she felt great satisfaction in throwing the petitions in the fire again. 

However Izzy, didn't know how dangerous Jackson was. Jackson was never going to give up until he got what he wanted. He punched the wall in his anger. He whirled around in frustration when he heard a laugh. 

"What are you laughing at?" Jackson spat. 

The woman grinned, "You and I have a common enemy. Instead of just trying to attack without any kind of plan, work with me instead". 

"Why should I trust you bloodsucker?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me that but only because I need you alive. My Magnus wants me back, he just doesn't want to recognize that. I will help you if you help me get Magnus back". 

"Why should I trust you Camille?" 

"You shouldn't, but you don't have the brains to make a plan. While I do, I'm not just a pretty face you know. I'm the only one who can and will help you". 

Jackson growled, "Fine, but if you cross me you will regret it". 

Camille laughed, "Like you could do anything to hurt me. Keep an eye on your phone I will text you the details of the plan". 

Before Jackson could retort Camille sped off using vampire speed. "Bloodsuckers", Jackson muttered angrily to himself. He hated having to work with Camille but this way he could finally get the revenge he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter 😊 I am considering a threesome relationship between Simon, Izzy and Maia though I am unsure at the moment.

Alec and Magnus tried to put aside the discovery of Alec's magic aside so they could focus on their honeymoon. But Alec was finding it hard to control his magic, so they had to stay inside the house in case Alec accidently did magic in front of mundanes. 

"Magnus how do I stop this?" Alec said said freaking out, objects in Magnus' house were levitating and whirling around causing some things to smash. Alec was glad Magnus would be able to fix them with magic. 

Magnus had to fight his way to Alec as objects kept blocking him but he managed to reach him and he cupped Alec's face, "You told me your engagement ring grounded you in Edom. Try that now". 

Alec looked at his engagement ring and tried to focus all his attention on the ring. He played with it to try and not think about the objects whirling around them. After a while, the objects slowed down and stopped moving. Alec sighed in relief and Magnus hugged him. "I'm so sorry Magnus, I'm ruining our honeymoon". 

"Hey you're not ruining it darling, it's not your fault that this is happening. And I have still had a wonderful time with you". 

"But we have had to stay inside because of me". 

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, "It doesn't matter where we are Alexander, so long as you are with me I will love wherever we are for our honeymoon". 

Magnus' words made Alec's eyes well up with tears, what did he do to deserve someone as loving and amazing as Magnus? "I love you so much". 

"I love you too". 

"I wish we didn't have to go back to real life, I just want to stay on this honeymoon with you forever". 

"I feel the same way, maybe I could find a spell to slow down time so we can have a longer honeymoon", Magnus said mischievously. 

Alec grinned, "Is there really a spell that can do that?"

"I'm sure there is", Magnus said and clapped his hands excitedly. "Imagine having a year long honeymoon and no one would ever know". 

"I would love that", Alec said. He loved his job but it was often stressful especially when he had to deal with his homophobic colleagues who kept calling him the warlock's whore.

"I'll start searching", Magnus said and zoomed away to find a book. 

Alec laughed at his husband's enthusiasm and was about to follow when he realized he wasn't alone in the living room. He whipped around to find Camille grinning at him. Magic sparked in his hands as anger consumed him. "What the hell are you doing here Camille? I thought the Clave had you". 

Camille laughed condescendingly, "As if the Clave could hold me prisoner for long. And I see you have magic how is that possible?"

Alec automatically looked at his hands and felt fear pierce his heart. Camille was the last person he wanted to know about his magic. "I don't know how. You didn't answer my question why are you here? I won't let you hurt Magnus!"

"I could never hurt my Magnus I love him. And I am here to give you a warning. This won't last, Magnus is doting on you right now because it's your honeymoon. But as soon as you go back he will focus on his career now that he has his high warlock status back and he will ignore you completely". 

"You have hurt Magnus so much you must be ignorant or stupid if you haven't realized that!" Alec said angrily. Magnus had told him about how she had abused him and cheated on him and it made him furious that Camille wouldn't recognize what she had done. "And you're just trying to push me away from Magnus, he would never do that to me". 

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you". 

Alec was about to retort but Magnus returned with a book and Camille had gone. 

"I think I found it I... Alexander what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing", Alec said he didn't want to worry Magnus but Alec could never fool him. 

"Darling please tell me, you know you can tell me anything". 

Alec put his arms around Magnus' waist and gently pulled him close. "Camille was here". Alec felt Magnus freeze in fear and it made him even more furious with Camille. 

"But how can she have got in? I have wards protecting the house".

"I don't know, but I won't let her hurt you". 

Magnus felt his heart warm at Alec's protective nature, it was one of the things that had made Magnus fall for him. But he was just as protective as Alec and he was scared for him. "She didn't hurt you though did she?" Magnus said anxiously checking Alec for wounds. 

"Don't worry she didn't hurt me, but Magnus she knows about my magic".

Magnus looked up in shock, "What? How does she know?"

"Seeing her made me angry because of what she has done to you and I couldn't control my magic. I'm sorry I didn't mean for her to find out". 

"It's okay I would have reacted the same way for you if you had someone like Camille in your past". Magnus felt Alec tense and it made him worry. Was there someone Alec hadn't told him about. He voiced his question and Alec looked away. 

"When you broke up with me I tried to move on. One of my colleagues had been continuously trying to ask me out I said no every time because I was with you. But I gave in when we weren't together anymore. He... He abused me". 

"Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't want to burden you". 

"You will never be a burden to me. What happened to your ex?'

"Jace caught him abusing me, he tried to arrest him but his father is very powerful in the Clave and so they allowed him to stay at the institute". 

"Who is he? I am going to kill him!" Magnus said fiercely. 

"He was um Raj". 

Magnus seethed with anger, he had seen Raj at the institute before they left for their honeymoon. Raj had smirked at him like he knew something Magnus didn't and he knew why now. Magnus wished he had known at the time he would have gotten revenge on Raj. 

He had been angry enough when Raj had been allowed to come back because of his father despite being banished. But that was nothing compared to the fury he felt now. "I hope you don't mind if I go back to the institute to break that bastard's arms!" 

Alec gently took Magnus' wrist before he could portal out. "Please don't, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me". 

"You would be more than worth it Alexander". 

"But the Clave won't care that you were defending me. They will use it as an excuse to have your high warlock position taken away. Please don't go to the institute". 

Magnus sighed he really wanted revenge but he would put it on hold for his love. "Okay I won't but I need to have words with Camille before she tells everyone you have magic". 

"I'll go with you". 

"Please stay here Alexander, if you come with me she will use you against me". 

Alec reluctantly agreed, he hated letting Magnus go alone but he knew Magnus would not change his mind. "But if she tries anything call me. I will portal right to you". Alec wasn't completely confident he would be able to do the portal properly but he was determined to try if he needed to. 

Magnus nodded with a smile, when he found Camille through a tracking spell he portaled out after kissing Alec. Magnus was scared of seeing Camille but he would face anything to save Alec.

At the institute Izzy felt a stab of jealousy when she saw Maia putting her hand on Simon's arm and standing very close to him. But she trusted Simon and refused to let Jackson's words get to her. 

Though her jealousy turned to anger when she saw some of her colleagues glaring at Simon and Maia. They were the ones that had signed Jackson's petitions. 

Izzy joined Maia and Simon before her colleagues could start a fight. "Maia it's great to see you", Izzy forced herself to say. 

Maia took her hand off Simon as though she had been burned. "You too, though your colleagues don't seem happy to see us". Maia said glaring back at the shadowhunters who were glaring at them. 

"I'm sorry about them". 

Simon put his arm around Izzy's waist, "It's okay Izzy, I know you are fighting them". 

Raj came up to them, "I heard you fired Jackson!"

"I suspended him I didn't fire him", Izzy said angrily. 

"He's one of our best shadowhunters why would you do that?"

"He was being racist and homophobic, I have already given him warnings yet he still did it again". 

"She was right to suspend him", Simon said.

Raj leered at him, "Of course you would side with her bloodsucker. How much do I need to pay for a night with you?" 

"Hey I am not paying him, he is my boyfriend. Leave now before I suspend you too". 

Raj looked like was going to argue but then thought better of it and left. 

"I really hate him", Maia said angrily. 

"Me too, are you okay Simon?"

Simon was upset by Raj's words but he pushed it aside. He was used to Raj's harassment. "Yeah I'm okay", Simon lied. "Have either of you seen Jace? I need to talk to him". 

"Yeah he's in his room, what do you need to talk to him about?" Izzy said curiously. 

"Clary is remembering more about Valentine which worries me. And Clary told me she saw Jace". Simon frowned when Izzy looked away guiltily. "You knew about that?"

"I'm sorry, Jace wanted me to keep it a secret". 

"You said Jace hadn't seen Clary at all. Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?" Simon said and sped away with vampire speed. 

"You shouldn't lie to him Izzy, he has had bad experiences in the past of being lied to". 

"I didn't want to lie to him, but it was Jace's secret not mine. I felt I shouldn't tell him". 

"Just please don't keep anything else from him", Maia said as she put her hand on Izzy's shoulder. 

Izzy felt a strange flutter in her heart when Maia touched her, she had always known Maia was beautiful but now it was like she was seeing her in a whole new light. "I promise I won't keep anything else from him Maia". 

Maia smiled and left the institute, leaving Izzy feeling confused about her feelings towards Maia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter ☺️

Magnus found Camille waiting for him inside the house he had once thought they would share for the rest of their lives until Camille broke his heart. Magnus knew he should have sold the house, he had bought it for Camille and it held many painful memories. But he just couldn't bring himself to sell it. 

Camille had lived with him in this house for five years. It had started out wonderful, Magnus had been so in love with her back then. But that had made him blind to what Camille had been doing to him. 

Magnus had not realized Camille had deliberately chosen this house when they went house hunting, because it was so far away from his friends. He hadn't known until it was too late that Camille was isolating him from everyone so he wouldn't have anyone to protect him from her. 

The realization that Camille had chosen this location to hurt him, made Magnus angry at Camille. She must have known Alec would tell him she had broken into his house. She had done all this to make Magnus come to her alone. 

Magnus bet Camille thought he wouldn't figure it out. The joke was on her, he knew what she was doing now and he wouldn't let her get to him. He focused on happy memories with Alec to keep him grounded. 

Camille was sitting on the sofa and was grinning widely at Magnus. She stood up when Magnus came into the living room and tried to move close to Magnus but he stepped back. 

"You know why I am here Camille. Keep Alec's secret or I will send you back to the Clave". 

Camille pouted, "Come on Magnus. Alec isn't here you don't have to pretend you don't love me". Camille used vampire speed to grab Magnus and she tried to kiss him but Magnus was prepared for this and pushed her away with magic. 

"I don't love you Camille. I stopped loving you the moment I caught you with another man in our own bed!'

"I asked you to join us Magnus, we could have had a great threesome. You're bisexual I don't understand why you didn't want a threesome". 

Magnus sighed in frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you? Just because I'm bisexual that doesn't mean I automatically want a threesome". 

Camille scoffed, "I'm sure you and your slut have never had a threesome", Camille said sarcastically. 

"Don't you ever call my husband a slut again!" Magnus roared starting to lose control of his magic in his rage. "We have never had a threesome not that it's any of your business. And unlike you Alexander respects and supports my sexuality. Now swear to me that you will keep Alexander's magic a secret or I may not take mercy on you and kill you instead of taking you back to the Clave". 

"I will only keep his secret if you divorce him and get back together with me".

"That's never happening Camille". 

Camille giggled, "Then have fun trying to keep your pet safe. You have two days to decide. If you don't divorce him by then I will tell everyone about his magic. Oh and before I go how about we have some fun? Alec wouldn't have to know".

"I love him and I would never cheat on him or divorce him'. 

Camille shrugged trying to appear as though she didn't care, "Your loss, I will be here if you change your mind. I am free anytime if you get bored of the Shadowhunter", Camille whispered in Magnus' ear seductively. "Remember you have two days to decide", Camille said and sped off. 

Magnus felt like he could finally breathe now Camille was gone. He was shaking so much he had to lean on the table to stop himself falling. He knew Camille still wanted him, and he hated the part of him that had been tempted by Camille's offer. 

Camille was the first person Magnus had really thought he could marry, and it was hard for Magnus to let go of her. But he shook himself out of it. He had meant it when he said he would never cheat on Alec. Camille would never be able to truly love him. She thought she loved him, but it was not real love. 

What he had with Alec was real love, he wasn't obsessed with him like Camille was. She was confusing her lust with love. When Magnus had first met Camille she had been capable of love, she had saved him from jumping of a bridge. She had saved his life and gave him a reason to keep living, which was another reason why she affected him so much and why it was hard to let go. 

After Magnus had collected himself he portaled back to Alec. Who jumped up in immense relief when Magnus returned. Magnus didn't know what to do, he knew he was powerful but even he could not protect Alec from the entire Shadow world alone. 

He wasn't sure if he should tell Alec about the deal. Alec would sacrifice his safety so Magnus would not have to go back to Camille. Magnus loved Alec for that, but he couldn't stand by and let Alec be in danger if he could do something about it. 

"Magnus are you okay did she hurt you?'

"I'm okay darling, don't worry she didn't hurt me", Magnus felt guilty as he made the decision to keep the deal and being tempted by Camille's attempts at seducing him, a secret from Alec. 

"Thank the angel, what did Camille say will she keep it a secret?"

Magnus scrambled to think of a good lie it was always hard to lie to Alec, but he was saved when Alec's phone rang. Alec reluctantly answered the phone. 

"Alec I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, but it's Izzy, she's been attacked. It's bad Alec, I don't know if she will make it", Simon said unable to control his tears. 

Alec froze, no this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Izzy. "We're coming right now", Alec said, after hanging up and turned to Magnus with tears streaming down his face. 

"Darling what's wrong?" Magnus said as he pulled Alec into a tight hug. 

"Izzy was attacked she's dying Magnus". 

30 minutes earlier...

Simon knocked angrily on Jace's bedroom door. When Jace opened the door he huffed in irritation. 

"What?" Jace snapped harsher than he intended judging by Simon's flinch. Jace had finally got some free time and was focusing on his mission to help Clary remember him. He was frustrated that he hadn't managed to get anywhere with his goal but he hadn't meant to take it out on Simon. 

"Clary said she met you and that she knows your name. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jace sighed, "Because I promised I would stay away from Clary as you wanted her to have a normal and safe life. I was afraid you would try to stop me seeing her". 

"I just wish you had told me. I thought we were friends".

"We are friends I know I should have told you. I'm sorry". 

Simon looked away he was feeling unsure if he could forgive Jace. "I think seeing you triggered more memories. Clary remembered Valentine killing you". 

Jace's eyes widened in shock and hope, "So she knows who I am now?"

"I'm sorry Jace she thought it was a nightmare. She said in the nightmare she felt terrible pain but she didn't understand why when she doesn't know you". 

Jace felt a pang of disappointment, he shouldn't have let himself get his hopes up. "Can't you tell her they are memories?"

"I wish I could, but she won't believe me. She will just think I'm crazy". 

"I'm trying to find a way to help Clary remember me, would you like to help?" Jace had wanted to do this alone but he felt he needed to give Simon a peace offering after lying to him. 

Simon smiled tentatively, "Yeah I would like that". 

It was odd to see Simon uncertain and not rambling, and Jace felt guilty for being the cause. He resolved to let Simon make him do a movie marathon to try and make it up to him. 

Jace and Simon were in the middle of trying to figure out ways to help Clary when they were interrupted by Andrew Underhill who knocked urgently on Jace's door. 

"Andrew what's wrong?" Jace said in concern when he saw the alarm on Andrew's face. 

"I'm so sorry, Izzy's been attacked she's dying".


	4. Chapter 4

Alec and Magnus rushed to the infirmary, Izzy was lying unconscious on one of the beds looking deathly pale. Which terrified Alec, she was barely hanging on to life. Simon was holding Izzy's hands and not trying to hide that he was crying. Jace was next to Simon and trying to support him, though he was struggling not to cry himself. Alec hugged Jace and Simon when they arrived. 

Alec took Izzy's other hand, "Please help her Magnus", Alec said desperately. Like Simon he wasn't hiding his tears. 

Magnus' heart hurt seeing Izzy and Alec like this, she had become his best friend and he was determined to try and save her. Seeing Alec so devestated hurt Magnus so much too. Magnus tried everything he could but he couldn't help Izzy. "I'm so sorry Alexander, I can't save her".

"But you have magic how can you not save Izzy?" Jace yelled. 

"Hey! Magnus tried everything to save Izzy, don't be so hard on him", Alec said. 

Jace looked away guiltily, "I'm sorry Magnus I shouldn't have shouted at you". 

"It's okay Jace", Magnus said reassuringly, had it been any other situation Magnus wouldn't have been so forgiving. As Jace often lost his temper easily and took it out on him and Alec unfairly, but Magnus would have to be heartless to blame Jace this time. Izzy was his sister. So he forgave Jace. 

"I can't lose Izzy, I love her", Simon said brokenly. Jace hugged Simon to try and comfort him while Magnus hugged Alec. 

Suddenly Alec's hands glowed a bright white light enveloping Izzy. And Izzy woke up as though she had only fallen asleep. 

"What's happening?" Izzy said in confusion, she was completely healed as though she had never been attacked. 

"Oh Izzy, I thought I had lost you", Simon managed through sobs and he hugged Izzy. 

Alec, Jace and Magnus hugged Izzy after Simon and explained what happened to her. 

"I was so scared I would never see my baby sister again", Alec said tearfully as he hugged Izzy again. 

"Hey I'm not a baby", Izzy teased. 

"You will always be my baby sister to me", Alec said making Izzy roll her eyes but she was smiling. 

"How did you save me hermano?" Izzy said narrowing her eyes at Alec suspiciously. 

Jace and Simon were looking at Alec as though he had grown two heads, making him feel uncomfortable. He hoped they didn't see him as a freak now. Alec shared a meaningful look with Magnus, he couldn't keep it a secret now that the cat was out of the bag. So he told Jace, Izzy and Simon everything. 

"So that's why you asked me about the alliance rune", Jace said in realization. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. But we felt it was safer if you didn't know". 

"That's okay I understand". 

"What are we going to do now? We can't let anyone find out about Alec but he saved Izzy. What are we going to tell people?" Simon said, he and Alec had become friends when they bonded over their unrequited love for Jace and Clary. Simon's respect for Alec had grown even more as he had saved Izzy. 

"I have learnt a lot of healing spells from Cat, I can tell people I saved Izzy. We were the only ones in the room when I said I couldn't save her", Magnus said. 

"But Alec's magic could save a lot of Shadowhunters, shouldn't we tell people so he can save them?" Jace protested. 

"Jace they won't let me do that, the Clave will just experiment on me". 

"He's got a point", Izzy said as she sat up. 

Jace crossed his arms in irritation, he knew Alec and Izzy were right. But so many lives could be saved and he hated that Alec couldn't use his magic. But he let it go when he saw Magnus glaring at him. He knew how protective of Alec Magnus was, it rivalled his own protectiveness. 

"Izzy do you remember who attacked you?" Simon asked, rubbing soothing circles on her hand. 

"It was Jackson, the new Shadowhunter I suspended". 

"What? I am going to make him pay!" Alec said angrily, magical sparks crackled around his hands again. 

"Alexander I want revenge too, but we need to be careful about this. Jackson will use it against you if he finds out you have magic". 

Alec reluctantly made himself calm down, it was bad enough Camille knew about his magic. He couldn't let Jackson know too. He still needed to talk to Magnus about what happened with Camille as they had been interrupted. 

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Alec", Simon said staring in awe at Alec's hands. He was still getting used to the idea of Alec having magic. 

"Wait does this mean Alec is immortal now?" Izzy asked. 

Magnus automatically looked at Alec, "I don't know. This has never happened before, it is a possibility. But I don't want anyone testing the theory", Magnus said giving Izzy, Jace and Simon a stern look. He didn't want them experimenting on Alec either. 

"Don't worry I don't want to get on your bad side either", Simon said with a shudder. 

"What happened with Jackson, why did you suspend him?" Jace asked curiously. It would help with protecting Izzy if they understood Jackson's motives. 

"He kept saying racist and homophobic things about Simon, Alec and Magnus. He was also trying to get people to sign petitions to stop Simon and Magnus coming to the institute unguarded and without permission. And to stop Alec being the Inquisitor", Izzy said. She was furious with Jackson. 

Izzy had been in her office doing work when Jackson had attacked her. She had fought back as much as she could, but Jackson was more experienced than he let on. He knew moves that Izzy hadn't even seen before and he had been able to catch her off guard because of this. 

"He needs to be arrested for this!" Simon said fiercely, he had already hated Jackson because he was so racist to him. Both because he was a vampire and because he was Jewish, so he had to deal with double the racism. But now he had gone too far, he had nearly killed the woman he loved so dearly. Due to his bubbly nature Simon was rarely angry, but right now he was boiling with rage. 

"We need to prove it was him first, the word of the Lightwood family doesn't mean as much as it used to before the Clave discovered Maryse and Robert used to work with the Circle", Jace said. He wished that Izzy's testament could be enough, but even if the soul sword was used on her the Clave would find some way to discredit Izzy's statement.

"Maybe we could use me as bait", Alec said, he was immediately met with protests from everyone. "I know it's dangerous, but Jackson hates me because I'm gay so if I could provoke him into attacking me and film it then the Clave would have to accept the evidence". 

"But Alexander, he almost killed Izzy. I can't lose you".

Alec cupped Magnus' face, "You won't lose me, in the worst case scenario I will use my magic to protect myself. I would rather Jackson know about my magic than let myself die keeping my secret". 

Magnus wanted so badly to try and continue talking Alec out of it, but he knew how protective he was of his loved ones. Alec would sacrifice his safety every time his family was in danger. While it was one of the things Magnus loved about Alec, it also scared him because Magnus was so afraid that one day Alec wouldn't be able to save himself or that he wouldn't be able to get there in time to save Alec. 

"Just promise me you will come back to me safe and sound". 

"I promise you Magnus I will", Alec said and kissed Magnus almost forgetting they had an audience. But he remembered when Jace cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but as much as I hate that you are putting yourself in danger we need to do this soon. Before Jackson finds out Izzy survived". 

Alec nodded, "You're right, we need to trick Jackson into thinking Izzy died so he thinks he is safe". 

Alec told their parents and Max the plan, he felt it would be too cruel to make them think that their daughter and sister had died. Even though Robert and Maryse were divorced now they still loved Izzy dearly. Alec's relationship with his mother had strengthened greatly since she had accepted his and Magnus' relationship. However his relationship with his father had ended. 

Alec was so happy that Robert had walked him down the isle at his and Magnus' wedding. He had thought that meant his father had accepted the relationship. But Alec was devestated when he realized he had been wrong. Robert had come to visit him in his office, he had said in his text that he had wanted to celebrate Alec becoming Inquisitor. It was so hard to get praise from his father, that Alec had been so excited to see him. 

He hadn't been prepared for the homophobic things his father had said. After Robert had finished his homophobic rant, he had said Alec was dead to him and he only hadn't disowned him because he didn't want Izzy, Jace and Max to find out. Alec's heart had broken and he tried to keep his pain hidden. But Magnus could always so easily read him, so he had broken down and told Magnus what happened. 

Magnus had been furious at Robert, even though Alec didn't want him to, he had used a tracking spell to find Robert and gave him a piece of his mind. Alec had asked Magnus to keep this a secret from his siblings, Robert had been making more of an effort with them. And despite the pain his father had caused him, Alec didn't want to destroy the relationship his father had with his siblings and part of him was afraid his siblings would side with their father. 

So it was awful seeing his father when he arrived at the institute, Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus when he held his hand comfortingly. Robert had arrived after they had told Maryse, Luke and Max the plan. As Robert wanted to avoid Maryse and Luke. They had all been very upset when they found out Izzy had nearly been murdered, even Robert who hated showing emotion couldn't stop his voice shaking. 

Alec had hugged his mother tightly trying to comfort her. She was scared for Alec's safety too and had tried to also talk him out of placing himself in danger. But though it was hard Alec had held his ground and reassured his mother that he would be safe. As Magnus, Jace and Simon would be watching secretly in case Alec needed help. Alec couldn't tell her about his magic, he was sure she would accept him but he knew his father definitely wouldn't. 

"You don't have to see him Alexander, Jace could tell him the plan instead".

"I know but I need to do this, I need closure". 

Magnus gently leaned his head against Alec's ignoring the hateful look Robert was giving them from the entrance of the institute. "I'll be right here, if he tries anything call me and I'll portal to the office". 

They were borrowing Izzy's office for the meeting, it felt odd for Alec calling it Izzy's as it used to belong to him. "Thank you Magnus, I feel safer knowing you're here", Alec said with a loving smile. 

Magnus returned the smile trying to hide how worried he was for Alec. He knew what it was like to have an abusive father and he wouldn't wish that on his enemies. Let alone his Alexander. 

"Um Magnus, I know it's a sensitive subject but we need to talk about what happened with Camille". 

"I know, we'll talk about it this evening I promise", Magnus felt guilty lying to Alec. He wasn't going to tell him the truth because he was unsure himself about what he was going to do. But he knew Alec would be upset when he found out he was lying and that made Magnus feel worse for lying. 

After hugging Magnus, Alec reluctantly let go of him and left to meet his father. "Let's go to Izzy's office". 

"I'm glad it's her office not yours anymore, you never deserved it", Robert sneered. 

"That's hypocritical of you considering you trained me since I was a toddler to become the head of the institute. Because of you I never got to have a childhood". 

"If I had known back then you were gay, I wouldn't have trained you at all. I would have left you in the street to die". 

Alec couldn't help the flinch, sometimes his father's words hurt more than his hits, "Even if I was a baby?"

"Yes, you're an abomination Alec". 

Alec found that anger was replacing his fear and it was giving him the courage to stand up to Robert, "I didn't invite you here to listen to you spouting homophobic things. We have a plan to save Izzy, come with me to her office or if you won't listen to me leave right now". 

"Fine but only for Izzy, not you". 

Alec led Robert to the office after giving Magnus a small shake of his head when it looked like he wanted to yell at Robert. Alec wondered if Magnus had used magic to overhear their conversation. He hoped he hadn't, he didn't want Magnus hearing the things his father had said.

When they had sat down Alec spoke, "We need to make Jackson think he had killed Izzy. So we are holding a funeral for her. Raj will tell Jackson about the funeral if he won't come to see for himself. I am going to be the bait, I will ask to meet Jackson and provoke him into attacking me so we can film it". 

"I hope Jackson does kill you". 

Alec's heart shattered, "I don't understand, why do you hate me so much? There is nothing wrong with being gay". 

"There is Alec, it's unnatural men are supposed to love women not other men!" 

"We can love whoever we want no matter what their gender is, I have told you the plan and as you are unwilling to change I don't want to see you anymore", Alec said. It hurt so much that his father was saying these things and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"I don't want to see you either, I'm going to see Izzy and Jace", Robert snarled and left. 

Alec texted Magnus asking him to come to the office. Magnus immediately hugged Alec and Alec buried his head in Magnus' neck allowing himself to cry. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this update ☺️

As it was so important that Jackson couldn't find out Izzy was still alive yet they set the plan in motion as soon as possible. Izzy's fake funeral was held in the institute. 

Alec saw that Jackson was attending which made him glad that the plan was working but also furious at the same time. Alec couldn't believe Jackson had the nerve to come to the funeral when he had thought he murdered Izzy. 

Alec wished he didn't have to see his father again after his painful meeting with him but they had to make it seem realistic. So his parents and Max needed to come as well. 

The anger grew when the funeral had finished and Jackson came over to him acting as though he was innocent. "Alec I know we have our differences but I am truly sorry for your loss". 

"Thank you that means a lot to me", Alec forced himself to say. It took all of his will power to stop himself punching Jackson for trying to kill his sister. 

"Maybe we could hang out sometime, we could do some training. I want to make up for how I treated you". Jackson had been given permission to be here by Victor Aldertree who was the acting head of the institute until they found a replacement for Izzy. Victor ignored her order of suspension and brought Jackson back. 

If Alec didn't know what Jackson was truly like, he may have believed him. Jackson sounded so sincere it creeped him out. But this was a good opportunity to get Jackson alone so he could provoke him into attacking him. 

"Yeah that sounds great, I could use a distraction".

Jackson patted Alec's shoulder comfortingly, "I understand that. How about we train tomorrow morning 11:00am?"

When Alec agreed Jackson smiled and left to talk to someone else. 

Jackson inwardly shuddered as he walked away. He hated having to touch Alec and pretend that he cares about him. But it was worth it to get his revenge. He had thought killing Izzy would be enough, but Jackson still felt the desire for revenge burning through him. 

After he killed Alec he was going to go after Simon and Magnus that bloodsucker and warlock had no right to be here. The institute was sacred, no demon blooded creature should be allowed here. He didn't care anymore that Camille wanted Magnus, he couldn't let the warlock continue to roam free around here. 

While Jackson was plotting his revenge, Alec was talking with Magnus. They still hadn't had the talk about Camille yet which was worrying Alec. 

They had meant to talk the previous night, but Magnus had said he had a client and had to stay up all night with them. Alec didn't want to believe Magnus had lied to him, but Magnus was avoiding talking to him about Camille. 

"I wish my father didn't have to come here", Alec said sadly when he saw Robert giving them hateful looks again. He was going to push aside the Camille problem for now, he was worried it would lead to a fight and he didn't want to fight with Magnus right now. 

Magnus put a comforting arm around his husband's waist. It made Magnus feel giddy thinking of Alec as his husband and he hated that Camille was trying to ruin his happiness. "Me too, I hate seeing him hurt you". 

"At least after today he will be going back to Idris". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "Yes then we won't have to see his stupid face again", Magnus said making Alec have to stifle a laugh. They were meant to be at a funeral he couldn't laugh. 

Magnus loved making Alec laugh he wished he could have heard the beautiful sound. But like Alec he realized they had to make the funeral realistic so he understood why Alec had to try and stop himself laughing. 

Magnus knew he couldn't avoid the Camille problem forever and would have to talk to Alec about it eventually. Magnus was running out of time to decide what to do. He knew Camille wasn't bluffing when she said she would tell everyone about Alec's magic. 

Magnus wished he had never had a relationship with Camille. But it had started out wonderful, she had been kind and helped him heal from almost jumping off a bridge. She had made him feel alive again. 

But her true colours showed when he caught her kissing another man when she was meant to be at work. Things escalated from there. Camille became abusive and controlling, she was so sure Magnus would cheat on her just because he was bisexual. Even though she was the one who had cheated. 

Magnus had been trapped with her for decades until his friends had saved him and got him out of the relationship. He couldn't go back to that relationship but at the same time he couldn't throw his husband to the wolves. Alec would face danger from his own people as well as the downworld if they found out he had magic. 

"Magnus is everything okay?" Alec asked in concern. Magnus hadn't responded to him talking and had seemed to get lost in his thoughts. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to drift off, I have a lot on my mind. I was particularly thinking about how lucky I am to have such a wonderful husband", Magnus said, it wasn't a complete lie as Magnus had thought that many times. But he still felt bad for not being honest. 

Alec could tell Magnus didn't want to say what he was really thinking about. But Alec didn't want to push him. "I am the lucky one", Alec said as he hugged Magnus who happily hugged back. 

"Must you do that in public?" Robert growled. 

Alec had been so focused on Magnus he hadn't seen him come over. But he refused to let go of Magnus just to please his father. "Calm down dad we are only hugging". Before he met Magnus he would have been terrified to stand up to his father like this. But Magnus had given him courage. 

"I think you are just jealous that you won't get to experience Alexander's amazing hugs", Magnus said making Alec blush. 

Robert's hands curled into fists and were shaking, "I have been embarrassed enough by being forced to walk Alec down the isle for your so called wedding. I won't be embarrassed at my own institute". 

"Y-you were forced to do that?" Though Alec knew his father was homophobic it was still hard to hear this. 

Robert rolled his eyes, "You are so naive Alec, I can't believe you thought I approved of the wedding. It sickened me having to be there-"

"That's it! I won't just stand here and let you talk to my husband like that. Leave now or I will punch you!"

Robert grinned smugly, "You can't do that this is meant to be a funeral remember? Everyone knows I am Isabelle's father they will hate you for punching me". 

Magnus hated that Robert was right, because of the plan only a select few knew Izzy was alive. But still he wouldn't let Robert hurt his Alexander. "Then just go and talk to someone else, leave us alone". 

"What's going on here?" Maryse said suspiciously. She had seen her ex-husband talking to Alec and Magnus, Alec look distressed and Maryse wouldn't let Robert hurt her son. 

"Nothing Maryse, I was just leaving". 

Robert tried to leave but Maryse grabbed his arm, "Did you upset Alec?"

"Mom it's okay", Alec said trying to diffuse the situation. 

"No it's not okay, we both hurt you growing up and I won't let Robert continue hurting you". 

"You are making a bug fuss over nothing", Robert said condescendingly. 

"How is hurting Alec just nothing? You will apologize to Alec right now". 

Robert shook Maryse's hand off his arm and stormed sway. 

Maryse sighed, "I'm sorry about him". 

"You don't have to apologize", Alec said feeling better when he felt Magnus rub soothing circles on his back. 

"I do need to, I put you through so much that I didn't even let you have a childhood. I hope in time you can forgive me", Maryse said and hugged Alec. 

Alec was startled by the hug, he could count the number of hugs his mother had given him on one hand. She often wouldn't hug him in private let alone in public. But Alec hoped that this was a sign of change and happily hugged Maryse back. 

When Maryse finished hugging Alec she hugged Magnus too and then took them to where Jace and Max were sitting to discuss their plan.


End file.
